


Cuddle ( Minewt )

by sarcastictear



Category: themazerunner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastictear/pseuds/sarcastictear
Summary: cuddleˈkʌd(ə)l/verb1.hold close in one's arms as a way of showing love or affection.





	1. Chapter 1

Minho couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the annoyed face of his sister, which he caused. "Shut up, Minho." she breathed out and started to walk faster, trying to get rid of him. Minho grinned and followed her, being right next to his sister again. "You're not going to leave your handsome brother, right?" he joked. Miyoko didn't even answer him and walked straight up into the school, looking back to him for a second, laughing. Minho smiled and shook his head, following her into the building a few meters behind. He was glad that they both went to the same school because he liked being around his little sister. It's not like he want's to protect her all around the clock and take over her whole private life. He just want's to make sure she's okay and want's to be there for her when she needs help. That's all that matters to him since they lost their mother and she was complaining about having no one to talk to anymore. As Minho walked into the building he saw his friend Thomas right away, standing at their lockers. "Hey Minho." Thomas greeted him and smiled brightly. Minho frowned while opening his locker and grabbed the books he needed for their first class. "What's making you smiling like a moron?" he asked and closed his locker, turning to Thomas. "I finally made it to bring Teresa and Brenda together!" he replied, jumping up and down. "It took me months but it was totally worth it! They look so happy together, like literally made for each other." Minho laughed. "You sound like a lonely fanboy who's not being able to find someone for himself but bring other people together. But I'm happy for them though." Thomas hit Minho in the side, saying how much he hates him which caused Minho to laugh even more. "Maybe you are right but you know what? I don't care! Your mean comments don't get me anymore." Thomas said and posed proudly in front of him. "My confidence has a huge comeback." Minho raised his eyebrow and surveys his friend in front of him. "Mean comments? Don't you mean just simply facts?" he grinned again and seemed less serious. Thomas' smile dropped and he pouted like a child which chocolate got taken away. "I really hate you sometimes." he grabbed his own books and hugged them thight, trying to ignore Minho. Minho playfully rolled his eyes and walked past him to get to class. "You grabbed the wrong books, Tom." he said before being too many meters away from him and walked into the classroom, smiling. The last thing he heard from him was a loud 'fuck!' which caused him to laugh once again. 

Minho sat down on his seat and put his books on the desk, yawning. "Tired huh?" a voice asked from the left side. He looked next to him, right into the face of a blonde guy he has once seen before. "Kind of." Minho replied amused. "What are you doing here? Did you get lost in the wrong class?" The blonde chuckled and shook his head. "I simply just failed class so don't use your 'sass' comments on me, my dude." Minho said nothing and his mood was already ruined for the rest of the day. As Thomas came finally into the class because he had to find the right books, his smile dropped again as he saw his seat being already taken. He walks to the last row of desks and let himself fall on the chair.  
"Good morning! I hope you all had great holidays and are ready to start into a new school year." Minho looked forwards to his teacher. "Sure." he said in a obvious sarcastic tone. The teacher looked at him, already done with the day. "Well, Minho. I didn't miss your annoying comments." He smiled bright. "Anyways, as you might have already seen: We have a 'new' student in our class. Maybe some of you already know him because he's not really new and just failed class." The boy nodded and sighed. "Exactly. And for those who were talking about me the past few minutes: My name is Newt, dumbasses." he crossed his arms. Minho looked at Newt again, giving him a warning look. "Whatever." Newt said offened as he noticed Minho's sight. 

"Well, I think deep inside he's a nice guy." Minho nodded as Thomas said this. "Of course and I think you are a true shank deep inside your cute outlook." He threw his books back into the locker and grabbed, instead of new books, his bag because the few next classes got cancelled. Thomas sighed and also grabbed his bag. "My confidence didn't give up yet." he whispered. "If you say so." Minho said joyfully. "So what should we do now the next few hours?" he asked and walked out of the building, cheking his phone for notifications. Thomas shrugged and followed him. "We could eat something because I am hungry like a fucking bear." he ran to the door and opened it before Minho walked against it. "Thank." he smiled and put his phone away. "Can I come with you, guys?" Both turned around to see Newt standing there, looking less frightening. "Why should you?" Minho asked back. Thomas looked at him and frowned. "Of course you can come with us!" He exclaimed and pulled Minho and Newt with him to the street. Minho started whining loudly. "I hate you so dearly." he whispered to Thomas and looked back at Newt for a second. "He's already so annoying without saying a single word!" Thomas shrugged. "You don't even know him so calm down. Maybe he's really nice and kind." he answered annoyed and kept walking. "And he doesn't look that bad, right?" he grinned. Minho gasped loudly and hit Thomas hard in the side. "Don't you dare to say that ever again. That's just disgusting." Thomas laughed and wrapped one arm around Minho. "My gay best friend deserves a gay boyfriend." he ruffled Minho's hair and smiled pleased. "Yes but a good-looking and nice boyfriend. Not that junk a few steps behind us." he groaned and tried his best to fix his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The three boys were eating pizza together because Thomas was well known for adoring this food the most. It just took him half an hour to convince Minho to go to his favourite restaurant. "Just for you, okay?" Minho agreed to it and now they were sitting in the corner of the dark local, Thomas and Minho sharing one pizza and Newt eating one alone. Minho was already done with the half of his pizza but left one piece for Thomas so his friend had more, watching Newt eating. He still didn't trust Newt even though he didn't do anything wrong yet. But he hates the fact that Thomas tries to be nice to him and to give him a chance. And he knows he would never give Newt a chance because trusting someone so easily is not happening for Minho. "Can you even eat all of it? Look how skinny you are it doesn't seem like you eat a lot." Minho snorted and smiled at him sarcastically. Thomas kicked his leg under the table and Minho rolled his eyes. "What?" he mumbled and frowned. Thomas gave him an warning look that he should better stop. Newt choosed to ignore Minho's comment and continued eating until he was full, leaving a few pieces. A light panic was shown in Newt's eyes because he already knew Minho would say something about it and hid himself in his hoodie. It wasn't the first time that he knew someone would mention it. "See, you couldn't even finish one single pizza." he whispered and started eating Newt's last slices of pizza. Newt frowned and watched him, his face turning red of being ashamed. For a few seconds there was an awkward silence between them and you could only hear Minho and Thomas eating until Newt finally spoke up. "You are really that annoying, wow." Minho finished eating once again and glared at Newt. "I can understand now what your sister means with: 'My brother is so loud and getting on my nerves with being and leaving comments everywhere.' " he smiled. Thomas tiled his head, looking at Newt and to Minho, grabbing his arm as he saw that he got really mad. "Minho, calm down." he whispered. Thomas knew exactly that his best friend was sensitive when it was about his sister and he wouldn't hesitate to defend her, no matter what. "How do you wanna know that she said that?" Minho asked, ignoring Thomas completely. Newt shrugged and smiled wide. "You don't know how close I am to her." he paused. "That's the fun thing, you know? You care so deeply for you sister since your mother killed hers-" 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Minho almost yelled getting the attentione of every other person around them. Newt kept smiling at him and stayed calm. "since your mother killed herself you don't even know what she's really doing." he completed his sentence, knowing it would hurt him deeply. Minho got even more furious and was ready to charge at Newt but Thomas pulled him back. "I swear if you don't let me go, Thomas, I will kick your fucking ass." he called, trying to get back to Newt to give him what he deserves. Thomas shook his head and looked at Newt who already stood up, brushing off the dust from his clothes. He looked at Minho but this time with a straight face. "I know a lot about your life, Minho. I would be careful." he lightly pushed the chari back to it's place, leaving then the restaurant. "Thanks for paying my pizza." he said before he left completely. 

Thomas turned to Minho with a guilty face. "Minho I-" he began but got interrupted. "Who do you think you are?" he said out loud. "Some fucking shank who tries to be always nice and thinks every person is an fucking angel like you? No Thomas. Just shut the fuck up next time. I don't need your help to find new friends or even a god damn boyfriend." Minho pushed him away and left the restaurant just like Newt, leaving Thomas alone in the restaurant. His best friends words hurtet him as if someone was stabbing him in the back. He never wanted to let something happen like that and never meant to hurt Minho because that's something he could never let happen. But he did this time with being too nice as always. All he wanted was to be objective and caring. Thomas paid the pizza and quietly left, walking back to the school. He didn't know where Minho or Newt went so he just ended up at the lockers again, seeing no one. He sighed deeply and grabbed the books for his next class, knowing it will be torture for him seeing his best friend the whole time from behind.

"Tommy!" a voice resounded through the hallway. Thomas turned even though no one ever called him like that. "What?" he asked, looking to Newt, standing right in front of him. "Thank you for being so nice to me." he said and smiled at him. Thomas frowned, hugging his books thight. "Well, cool but bye. I don't talk to people who hurt my best friend." with that, he turned back around and walked up the stairs. The blonde boy followed him. "Aren't you tired of Minho's mean comments? I know he is your best friend but you never know if that what he says is meant serious, so.." Newt gasped, breathing heavily because of the huge amount of stairs. Thomas thought about that and shook his head. "Minho is not like that. It's all just for fun and I know that. So fuck off." Newt shrugged and leaned against the wall as they stopped. "Well, he was clearly mad at you for being too nice and always wanting to help him, finding new friends. And it didn't seem like a joke to him." Thomas turned away from him again. "Fuck off already." he stammered. Newt wrapped an arm around Thomas, getting close to his ear. "You know I am right, Tommy." he whispered and finally left him.


End file.
